The present invention relates to a cutting device for cutting off extra fringe of a laminated glass interlayer, such as an interlayer interposed between sheets of plate glass.
Commonly used as a front windshield or the like in automotive vehicles is a safety glass which is a unitary structure formed of at least two sheets of plate glass between each of which is interposed an interlayer of, for example, polyvinyl butyral which produces a bond between the sheets of plate glass. In manufacture of the safety glass, two sheets of plate glass which has been cut to a desired shape and size and an interlayer of polyvinyl butyral which has been cut to a shape and size which is larger than that of the sheets of plate glass are laminated, that portion of the interlayer which is extruded beyond the area of the sheets of plate glass is cut off and removed, and the laminated glass is subjected to an autoclave process.
For continuously cutting off the extra fringe of the interlayer beyond the area of the sheets of plate glass, it is known to perform the cutting by driving a cutting device to run along the circumference defining face of the sheets of plate glass, which cutting device has an endless band cutter extending between an upper pulley and a lower pulley. This cutting device, however, suffers from inconveniences that the extra fringe of the interlayer which has been cut off is apt to be taken up by the pulleys and/or it gets on the plate of glass, thus preventing effecient cutting operation.